


【盾冬】别摸我尾巴！

by Cinka



Series: 【盾冬】别摸我尾巴！ [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: Summary：九头蛇的冬日战士其实是一只兔子。





	1. Chapter 1

那个男人……屁股上有兔子尾巴？

拿着星盾追着凶手跑了一路的美国队长Steve Rogers在天台上总算看清了对方身影，原本想把盾牌甩出去攻击，却被男人身后的一大坨毛团吸引了注意力，扔盾的动作迟滞几秒。这短短的几秒钟足以让杀手做好准备了——他回过头，月色下闪着金属光泽的左臂稳稳当当地接住了美国队长的盾牌攻击。

隔着面罩完全看不出来对方长什么样，Steve的注意力很快从杀手浓重的眼影——也许是黑眼圈？——上转移了到了对方的头顶。乍看之下是一头凌乱的长发，可在刚刚转过头的一瞬间，Steve分明看到了一双动物的耳朵。

看起来像是一只垂耳兔。可这只兔子生气了——Steve百分百确定刚刚开枪暗杀神盾局局长Nick Fury的也是这只看起来凶巴巴的棕兔子。

……不能被迷惑。

美国队长定了定神，可偏偏在他完全反应过来之前这只发飙的兔子把他的盾扔了回来。没有完全做好准备的Steve勉强接住了兔子的攻击，还被自己的星盾推开了几米远。

兔子先生，不，杀手并不在意Steve有没有受伤，也不在意他会不会继续追过来——显然这个男人的目标并不是美国队长，而是躺在队长房间里气息奄奄的神盾局局长Nick Fury。完成任务的杀手站在天台边缘蹦了蹦，像魔术师的高帽子里的兔子突然出现一样，突然消失在美国队长的视线范围之内。

Steve拿着大盾牌往前跑去，冲到了刚刚兔子杀手站着的位置往下张望。果然那个奇怪的杀手已经没有了踪迹——Steve重重地呼了一口气，空着的手在空中摸了一把。

当然是什么也没有摸到，楼顶上除了他以外已经没有其他人了。月光下也只有美国队长和又大又圆的盾牌的影子。

Steve还在想着那只兔子：刚刚他起跳的时候，低垂着的大耳朵还在空中扬了扬，大毛球一样短短的尾巴明显地抖动了几下。

那毛团一定很好摸。Steve摸着下巴想。


	2. Chapter 2

Sitwell前一秒还在滔滔不绝地说大话，下一秒就突然飞到车窗外，又被迎面而来的大货车撞飞。他的惨叫声停止在货车撞击声响起之时，坐在前排Steve回过头并没有看清刚刚发生的事，车顶上的刺客就开始对着车厢里剩下的人开枪。红发女特工被逼得钻到前排，情急之下Steve紧急刹车将对方甩到地面。

从车顶掉下来的是那个一身黑衣的杀手。Steve当然认得他——这个人可是在他家里、当着他的面给了Nick Fury致命的三枪。还有他那条肩上带着红色五角星的金属臂，根本就是标志物。这是个幽灵，Steve记得Natasha这么跟他说，很多人都不相信这个人的存在——如果她不是亲身经历过、并且因此以后也都穿不了比基尼了，估计见多识广的女特工也只会把这个杀手当成吓人的鬼话。

——Winter Soldier。

飞出几米远男人用金属臂刹住车，站起身来正对着他们。Steve看清楚了，这回杀手不仅有口罩遮住口鼻，还戴上了黑色护目镜，把整张脸都遮得严严实实。

奇怪。美国队长眉头一皱，发现了什么不得了的事情：这回Winter Soldier不是兔子了。他看得清清楚楚，杀手的头上没有了低垂下来的、看起来软绵绵又好捏的大耳朵。Steve分了神，回想起他头一次看到那个男人时对方身后的兔子尾巴，手不自觉地收紧了一下。

每一次分神都会有不好的事情发生。上一次他就放跑了Winter Soldier，而这回……后面的车直接撞了上来，整辆车剧烈地震动，被后车推动着不停向前，Natasha拿在手上的枪因为突然的撞击脱手掉落。Winter Soldier借机再次再次跳上车顶，用闪闪发光的金属臂一下砸穿了车前挡风玻璃，轻而易举地把Sam紧握在手中的方向盘扯走扔掉。

“Shit！”猎鹰大喊一声。

好不容易把掉落的手枪捞回的黑寡妇举枪向车顶射击，一枪、两枪。可被遮挡住无法瞄准，原本在车顶的杀手已经跳到后方Hydra的车上去了。

黑色面包车紧追不舍，把他们这辆失去方向盘、破破烂烂的小轿车撞得左摇右摆。车子蹭到了高架桥边缘，几乎把它撞翻。

“Hang on！”Steve一把拉住Natasha，扯过驾驶座上的Sam，用圆形的星盾把车门顶开，三个人从终于被撞得侧翻的车上冲出来，在桥上滚了几个圈。

没有了兔子耳朵和毛茸茸的小尾巴的男人从车上跳下来，接过手下递过来的榴弹发射器，毫不犹豫地对准了刚刚从地上爬起来的Steve和Natasha。

这回没有时间多想了，Steve一把推开黑寡妇，用美国队长标志性的星盾挡在身前来抵挡Winter Soldier的攻击。可榴弹危机实在太大，即便是有盾牌的保护也免不了被巨大的冲击撞飞——Steve被击落到桥下的路面，撞破了一辆公交车的玻璃掉到车里。

巨大的撞击声、汽车的喇叭声和人们的尖叫声充斥着每一个角落，在他依旧发蒙的脑子里不断回荡。车子翻了——巨大的响声和左摇右摆的感觉清清楚楚地让他明白现状，身旁不止的叫声和不断砸下来的碎玻璃更是把现场的惨烈都摊在他面前。

但一次次的冲击让美国队长也难以招架，有一瞬间——或者更长的时间——超级士兵失去了意识，就像醉酒断片一样——尽管他从未喝醉过，但曾经有人给他分享过这些他从未亲身体验过的经历。

短暂的晕眩过后，Steve在一地的玻璃渣中睁开眼，拍了拍脑袋想站起来，突突的机枪声突然响起，子弹打在车身上闪现出处处火光——Steve瞬时清醒过来，立刻爬起来冲出支离破碎又危险重重的公交车。星盾被Winter Soldier的榴弹熏得焦黑，Steve拾起盾牌抵挡九头蛇的攻击。

“Go! I got this！”

是Sam。

Steve看到了桥上端着枪支援的队友，向对方点头示意。

得去找兔子，不，去找Winter Soldier。Steve四处扫了一眼，看到了不远处的大楼下，站在车顶上举着枪对着Natasha的黑衣杀手。黑色的护目镜已经不在了，可下半张脸依旧被黑色的面罩遮得严实，完全认不出来那是谁。

Steve那些盾牌往前冲，必须制止Winter Soldier的行动，救出同伴。

手指扣在扳机上的杀手放弃了眼前的目标，转过身用金属臂狠狠地砸向朝他奔跑过来的美国队长。Steve敏捷地抬起盾牌，金属臂和振金盾相撞发出沉闷又绵长的声响。

Winter Soldier猛地撞开碍事的盾牌，起脚毫不留情地把金发大个子踹飞，又干脆利落地举起枪朝对方射击。

叮叮当当的枪声只响了几下，Steve的视线穿过盾牌，看到凶狠的杀手将弹药耗尽的武器扔到一边，敏捷迅速地翻身跳下轿车。

……尾巴，还有耳朵。

Steve确信直到刚刚他们对打之前，甚至在他用盾牌挡下男人的一拳之前，兔耳朵还没有出现在对方头上，身后也绝对没有那么显眼的一大坨毛团。好像刚刚的那一脚，或者是撞开星盾时不小心的肢体接触触发Winter Soldier隐藏起来的耳朵和尾巴。

可这个男人并没有留意到自己有什么不妥，懵然不知自己身上突然多出来的东西。他再次向美国队长发起攻击，却没能止住超级士兵冲上前的脚步。Steve用盾防御也用盾攻击，子弹没能给他造成伤害，星盾顺利地拖住了兔子的攻击。

美国队长捏紧拳头向杀手挥去，Winter Soldier身影一晃却使得他头上的兔子耳朵更加显眼。

该死的。Steve居然庆幸自己没有打中对方——如果这是Hydra有意为之的话，实在太过分了。怎么可以让一只兔子进行这么残忍的杀人计划，又怎么会有人能狠下心来去攻击一只兔子？

在超级士兵犹豫间，这只生气的兔子趁着他松懈的几秒钟把巨大的盾牌抢走了。

看着皱着眉头一副凶相，却怎么看都像委屈巴巴的模样的Winter Soldier，Steve越发确信这是Hydra故意的，也更加仇恨起Hydra来。

连这么可爱的兔子都利用，真……太过分了。

但那双眼睛确实越看越熟悉。可惜杀手没有给Steve更多的思考时间，也没有想过要跟他叙叙旧情。Winter Soldier把对准美国队长盾牌甩出去，这一下跟之前在天台上的“见面礼”可完全不一样。Steve侧过身，盾牌撞在车上，直接嵌入车身，像一个特别的装饰物。

杀手拿着匕首走上前，利落又凶狠的动作跟他头上的耳朵完全不相配。可偏偏……该死的Hydra。美国队长一边防御一边在心里骂着杀手所属的组织毫无人性，又暗暗想办法还手——想下定决心还手也是一件十分艰难的事。不仅仅因为杀手是只兔子，Steve心里还有一种难以言喻的不安，总感觉眼前这个男人他一定见过，而且对这个人非常熟悉。

尽管他心里很想否认。Steve从来不知道自己身边还有谁伸手这么敏捷——当然是在他“一觉睡醒”以后的朋友中。也不可能有谁带着一条金属臂却从来没有被他发现过。

可这种不祥的熟悉感又从哪里来呢？

棕色的兔子耳朵随着主人的每一个小动作而轻轻摆动，顺服地低垂着。Winter Rabbit Soldier用小刀划开了一辆车，用小刀对着美国队长一次又一次地下杀手。而那双大耳朵，看起来没什么精神。

Steve也不明白为什么自己会这么想——他觉得兔子很痛苦，但是没有任何理由。这个想法好像突然出现在心里，然后牢牢扎根，找不到其他话去反驳。

可就算知道这个又有什么用呢？他必须打倒Hydra的Winter Soldier，这个男人手上可是沾满了鲜血——想想Fury，想想Natasha，就算他看起来再怎么可怜也没有用，这一定都是Hydra设计好的，所以很多人都会不设防……

Steve努力地做着心理建设，开始转守为攻。杀手的一个小漏洞被他抓住了，美国队长扣住了对方的面罩，将他摔到地上。

黑色的面罩应声掉落，杀手却没什么大碍，只在地上滚了一圈，灵敏地翻身站起。

Steve的目光正追随着男人身后那一大团绒毛，直到兔子转过身来。那一瞬间美国队长完全忘记了所有的一切，对兔耳朵和兔尾巴的迷恋、对Hydra的憎恶、莫名涌现的不安感、Sam和Natasha、Nick Fury和洞察计划——

“Bucky？！”

他眼里只有这个男人。

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

兔子急了也会咬人。老话不愧是经验之谈，说得一点不差，完全道出了事实真相。

Sam坐在病床旁边翻看杂志，隔三差五地看看躺在病床上被揍成猪头的美国队长。男人还在昏迷状态，猎鹰见对方没有什么异常，摇摇头有开始读他的杂志，心里却忍不住开始怀疑那个叫做Winter Soldier的男人是不是有什么特殊魔力，居然可以把眼前这个超级士兵揍得这么惨。

Steve说那个杀手叫什么来着？Rabbit？Sam认认真真地想了一阵，突然想起了那个名字——哦不对，应该是Bucky。鬼知道为什么他会想到Rabbit，可能是因为Steve跟他Natasha说了一路“Bucky居然变成了Rabbit，还完全不记得我了”这种鬼话吧。现在猎鹰心里只有这两个词在不停地转，烦得要死。

那个杀手是一只兔子这种傻话，Sam当然是不可能相信的。当Steve站在路上看到杀手的脸、说了一句“Bucky”后整个人懵掉时，还是猎鹰一脚踹飞了Winter Soldier啊。美国队长说的大耳朵、小尾巴不知道是不是什么脑补的情趣play，他反正是完全没看到。更别说在被Bucky扯掉他的翅膀的时候，Sam心想，那个时候他只想着一件事：回头一定要把这个男人往死里揍一通。

但是看到超级士兵Steve Rogers也被揍得进了医院躺了这么久，Sam觉得这个想法恐怕是不可行的了。

“On your left.”猎鹰一边翻着杂志一边想，躺在床上的超级士兵就在这时醒了过来，对他说了一句再熟悉不过的话。Sam抬头对上了Steve伤得惨不忍睹的脸，问：“Hey, Cap. 你现在感觉怎么样？”

躺在病床上的美国队长张了张嘴，却什么也没说。他微微转了转头，目光扫过这个小小的病房，确定在笨重的监护仪和各种医疗器械之后没有藏身之处——整个房间只有他和Sam之后，Steve才回过头去：“Bucky呢？”

“什么？”Sam希望自己没有表现得太过度，声音也没有突然拔高或者破音，最重要的是，他希望自己没有下意识地向着美国队长翻白眼。他把杂志放一边，转过椅子对着依旧鼻青脸肿的Steve,一度怀疑这个金发男人是不是被Winter Soldier打坏了脑子。

“Bucky在哪里？”Steve显然以为Sam只是没有听清楚自己的问题，再一次提问。他无视了黑人赏给他的一个大大的白眼，扯开了贴在身上的各种仪器，还拔掉了针头，“Bucky掉到水里了……兔子不会游泳，我得去救他——”

噢，上帝。Sam的白眼快要翻到天上去了。他站起来一把按住急不可耐的Steve，尽可能语重心长又心平气和的语气跟他说：“伙计，掉到水里的是你。Winter So——”

“他是Bucky，不是什么Winter Soldier。”美国队长一脸严肃地纠正他，“都是Hydra的错，Bucky是无辜的。”

“……？”Sam不明所以地看着美国队长。他还记得有人跟他说过“向你开枪的人都是坏人”；当然他也记得Winter Soldier打了他、把他的翅膀揪了下来、最后还狠狠地踹了他一脚。

就算不说他自己，Sam看了一眼Steve的腹部，明明Winter Soldier也给他来了不止一枪。

“天呐，Hydra那帮混蛋究竟对Bucky做了什么！”Steve突然气愤起来，“为什么Bucky会突然变成兔子！”

“额……可能是因为，兔子比较可爱？”Sam茫然地接了一句。说实在的，猎鹰其实想告诉他：那个叫做Bucky没有变成兔子、没有人看到他变成兔子、没有人——除了Steve Rogers以外——见过那个杀手的兔耳朵和兔尾巴。Sam真的很想知道Steve究竟是哪里出了问题，眼睛还是脑袋？

“我也觉……不对！”Steve激动得直接站了起来，看来他已经完全恢复过来了，尽管看上去还像一个被打肿了的猪头，“Bucky明明怎么样都很可爱！为什么非要把他变成兔子？”

Sam一时没反应过来，Steve已经迅速穿好了衣服，准备往外走。还好猎鹰还算机敏，在美国队长走出病房之前把突然失去了冷静的超级士兵拦了下来。

“等等，你要去哪里？”Sam打量了一下这个突然恢复活力的男人，不敢相信他几分钟前还躺在病床上不省人事。超级士兵都这么强大的吗？

“我要去找Bucky。”Steve皱起眉头，“你们找到他了吗？你们有伤害他吗？”

……被伤害的明明是我们！猎鹰在心底抓狂地大喊一声，可惜没有人能听见他的心声。血清没有把Steve的听力强化到能够听见心里话实在太好了。

“没有人见过他，”Sam试图让Steve冷静下来，可对方执意要离开，“他把你从河里拉上来以后就不知去向了。”

Steve却突然停下了脚步。Sam发现对方的蓝眼睛在发光：

“我就知道……我就知道Bucky一定记得我。他救了我……Bucky真的太善良了，我一定要赶快把他找回来。”

“其实——”

Sam的话刚开了个头，Steve就迫不及待地打开房门跑了出去。猎鹰一边感慨超级士兵的恢复能力太强，一边不放心地追出去要把突然昏了头的美国队长带回来做详细检查。

他刚刚想说什么来着？Sam一边跑一边想。

“明明害得你掉到水里、把你打进医院的就是你那个‘太善良’的Bucky啊！”


	4. Chapter 4

4

耳机里传来了沙沙声，好像被什么东西干扰了信号，声音听起来总是断断续续的。

“Cap……方位……战士……”

Steve在杂音中隐约辨别出耳机里传来的人声，一下就认出来那是Sam Wilson的声音。实际上这次的任务就是他和Sam带着Wanda来熟悉复仇者们的“工作”，耳机里听见男声也只可能是属于猎鹰的声音了。走这一趟原本不应该遇上什么险阻的，但半路突然杀出的九头蛇残党把一切都打乱了——为了追踪这些人，他们三个分散在不同的地方了。更糟糕的是，通讯器正好在这个时候失灵。

当务之急本该是尽快和同伴们取得联系，但Steve现在并没有这个想法。他身处的这个破落小屋从外面看来并无特别之处，只是在他冲进来的一瞬间伴随着一声几不可闻的声响，回过神来时却发现他原本追踪的这个倒霉鬼已经瘫倒在地。脑袋上那个弹孔太明显，Steve一眼就望见了，甚至没打算弯下身去检查这家伙是不是真的死透了。

当然更重要的原因是他面前站着的这个人已经完全吸引了他的注意力。

当你苦苦寻找多时都杳无音信的人突然出现在你面前，是不是怎么激动怎么兴奋都不为过？Steve觉得直勾勾地盯着站在小屋角落里的男人，那身衣服已经不再是身为“冬日战士”时所穿得那套了，看起来也不是他曾经熟悉的打扮，但Steve还是一眼就认出来那就是他的Bucky。

可为什么Bucky会用那种警惕的眼神看着他？Steve觉得有点委屈，明明他什么都没有做。他以为Bucky起码会听听他解释的，又或者会乖乖地跟他回家——自从得知Bucky的消息后，Steve就迫不及待地把存款取出来大半，在布鲁克林买了一间小房子。他以为很快就会找到这只迷路的小兔子，又很快就能像小时候一样两个人挤在一个小小的房子里自在快活地生活。

但是，Bucky就这么看着他，好像完全不认识他了一样。Steve站在门边，不敢向前哪怕一小步。倒不是害怕Bucky会朝他开枪——如果再吃两发子弹能把Bucky换回家的话，Steve可是乐于接受—— 担心这个动作会吓到Bucky，让他再次离他而去。Steve第一次觉得自己已经老了，可受不了一而再再而三地失去Bucky的打击。

“你还记得我吗，Bucky？”

Steve衡量了一下，还是没有把盾扔掉，只轻轻摆了摆手臂示意自己除此之外没有任何武器。其实他更像直接拉过Bucky告诉他自己是完全无害的，但显然这并不是什么好主意。

凭着四倍的视力，Steve看到了站在暗处的Bucky松开了轻扣在扳机上的手指，但那双大眼睛却充满了疑惑，眉头紧紧地皱起来。这跟小时候想方设法去偷厨房里的苹果派时的模样如出一辙，Steve舒了口气，慢慢地向前挪了一步。

“我是Steve，你记得的吧？”

“……博物馆，”瞪着大眼睛的Bucky奇迹般地没有后退，犹豫着对Steve说，“我在博物馆里见过你的资料。”

居然不是自己想起来的。Steve失落地撇撇嘴，又向前挪了一步。

“但是你记得我，Bucky，你不可能忘记我的，对吧？”

这时耳机又开始沙沙沙地响起来，Steve觉得这并不是和同伴回合的好时机。如果其他人贸然闯进来的话，Bucky一定会逃走的。这可是他好不容易才找到的Bucky啊，队友可以晚点再见，Bucky实在丢不得。于是Steve轻轻地摘下耳机，在Bucky的注视下把它捏爆，随手扔出窗外。

Sam一定会理解的。事后Steve想——当时除了Bucky以外他什么都想不到，当然事实也是如此。他的好队友是那么通情达理，实在太幸运了。

“你也是来捉我回去的吗？”Bucky看起来有点生气。

“捉回去”？Steve一瞬间想到了他们初次重逢时Bucky屁股上那一大团毛茸茸的兔子尾巴，还有头顶上那低垂着的、同样看起来软绵绵暖乎乎的大耳朵。可是现在Bucky的头上并没有什么大耳朵，他看起来就是个正常人类。

“天呐，不。”美国队长好像想到了什么一般突然红了脸，又不断地摇头否认，“我、不不不，我不是要……我只是想……”

“你很古怪。”Bucky这会儿才真的被吓着了，谨慎地向着窗边退了一步，“我记……我不知道美国队长原来这么奇怪。”

“我是Steve Rogers，”美国队长突然对称呼执着起来，“你也可以叫我Stevie——就像小时候一样。”

前冬日战士并没有反驳，但他的脸上写满了“不信任”，身子又倾向窗边，脚步也向着准备逃离的方向缩了缩。

哦，该死，又要搞砸了。Steve委屈极了，为什么Bucky总是不愿意听他说呢？明明他说的都是真话——难道他看起来就这么不可信吗？美国队长垂下双手，静静地看着打算逃跑的前九头蛇资产，试着用眼神挽留他的Bucky。

“我找到Cap了，Sam。”

清晰的女声从窗外传来。Steve并没有分神去看他早已猜出身份的人，而是将目光锁定在眼前的人身上。果然在Wanda出现的一瞬间，Bucky就做好准备——甚至已经有所行动——逃跑。但美国队长的速度可不是一般人能比的，尤其是着急的美国队长。

Steve一下子就飞扑出去，就像一道蓝色的闪电，直接搂住了Bucky的腰。任凭对方怎么拼命挣扎，天性倔强的布鲁克林小子就是不愿意放手。

判明情况对自己不利的Bucky想用什么武器去摆脱这个难缠的对手，但不明就里的红女巫只当他是敌人，帮着自家队长制止他的行动。但Wanda没能好好地控制自己的力量，一不留心好像又用力过猛，被Steve抱住的男人发出了一声惨叫。

“Wanda！”Steve狠狠地瞪了她一眼，吓得女孩赶紧停止了动作，不知所措地飘在半空中，看着屋内扭作一团的两个男人。

——应该说，一个男人和一只兔子？

原本被Steve抱住的棕发男人头上出现了一双大大的兔耳朵，扭打间Wanda还清清楚楚地看到了他屁股上那团毛茸茸的大尾巴。本以为变化就这样停止了，可事情好像又没有大家想象的那么简单。

为了不让Bucky逃跑，Steve紧紧地拉着他，几乎是把他抱在怀里了。也许是因为太紧张，甚至没有留意到怀里的男人出现了兔子耳朵和尾巴，甚至是身形开始慢慢缩小……

“No——”到最后，Steve怀里的人变成了一堆衣服，松垮垮地搭在他的手臂上，“NO——！Bucky——？！”

美国队长紧张得一把捞起所有衣服，试图寻找前冬日战士的身影。然而人没有找到，在衣服堆里却有什么东西小心翼翼地探出头来看了看，又怯怯地缩了回去。

Steve赶紧扒开衣服一看究竟。

那是一只深棕色毛发、浅色眼睛的垂耳兔。


End file.
